


Apples to Apples

by plantfather



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantfather/pseuds/plantfather
Summary: Just two shady women gazing into each other's eyes in front of their mutual girlfriend. Like you do.
Relationships: Adaire Ducarte/Adelaide Tristé, Adaire Ducarte/Adelaide Tristé/Hella Varal, Adaire Ducarte/Hella Varal, Adelaide Tristé/Hella Varal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Apples to Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boo_cool_robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boo_cool_robot/gifts).




End file.
